Trapped Inside
by hazel-eyes-23
Summary: Sequel to My Tourniquet. Weird things are happening to the women of Las Vegas. When Sara and Catherine become the victims of a skillful art, will Grissom be able to solve this mysterious syndrome called 'Locked-in Syndrome"?
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for language/violence/ romance**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/ Romance**

_Italics _ Thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

---------------- Scene change

Disclaimer:: This is a sequel to My Tourniquet which I wrote a while ago. Just so ya'll don't get confused!

* * *

Grissom walked down the halls, his shoes tapping softly on the floors. It had been weeks since his night with Sara. It was still a haze but he loved every moment of remembering. But now.....his mind was preoccupied by his newest case. Grissom had a meeting to go to, and it wasn't a good one. His face was grim as he thought more and more about his case. Grissom walked into the break room to see his shift all sitting there, watching the news.

"Heard about the dead body in the dumpster." Nick said, looking up at Grissom to see his eyes glaring at the television.

"Yeah, well you, Sara and I are working on that case. Her name was Kala Smith. Catherine and Warrick, you're working on a rape victim. 6-year-old girl, says she wants her mom. Thing is, her mom has been dead for 2 years. Catherine, thought you would be good on this case since you're a mom. Sara, Nick, come on." Grissom said, handing out the papers to everyone.

They all left the room, Sara and Nick hot on Grissom's tail. Grissom thought more and more about that girl he found. The only thing bugging him is that she was only 15-years-old. Not unusual except that she dropped out of school.

_What is wrong with you, Kala? Why did you drop out? Why did you die?_

"Grissom!" Sara yelled at the dazed Grissom. He shook his head slightly and turned to see that they had stopped.

"Nick, Sara, you guys go to the autopsy room and go find out what killed the D.B. I'm going to go talk to the parents." Grissom said, heading back to the front of the building.

"Okay, we'll catch up with you later." Sara said, flashing Grissom a smile. Nick and Sara left for the autopsy room, leaving Grissom to collect his thoughts. Sighing deeply, Grissom walked to the front of the building to see the parents there, crying silently.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Grissom asked, cringing with sadness as the mother's puffy, red face turned up to Grissom.

"Yes. Do you know who killed my baby?" the mother asked, walking towards Grissom, her voice cracking slightly.

"We're trying. Did Kala have any friends or boyfriends? Anyone that would want to kill her?" Grissom asked directing the question to the father.

"She had few friends but no boyfriends." The father started but cut off. "Wait.....she did see this boy at school. They said they were studying. His name was Taylor Johnson." The father said, his eyes full of lost.

"Thank you. Your information will help with our investigation." Grissom said. Spotting Nick walking towards him. "Excuse me."

Grissom walked towards Nick as he saw Nick's outraged face.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked, walking with Nick in the direction of the autopsy room.

"We're dealing with a real nut-case of a killer." Nick growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked, his pulse leaping slightly.

"You'll see." Nick said, walking into the autopsy room. Sara was standing there, tears sparkling in her eyes. She was standing in front of the table. Grissom walked next to her to see the D.B. looking like a regular dead person.

"There's nothing wrong here. This looks like a regular D.B. What's......." Grissom said as he noticed the unusual marks on the D.B.'s neck.

"This girl was killed by a skilled surgeon or doctor. See these marks on her neck? The killer was trying to put her in something called 'locked-in syndrome'" Sara said as the silence in the room spiraled out of control.

TBC

* * *

Ooooooooooooooo! Freaky! For your information, "locked-in syndrome" is real! I looked in up on google. Please R&R! Mel likes reviews as you all should know. I could make this story a cliff hanger if you don't review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for language/violence/romance**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/ Romance**

_Italics _ Thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

---------------- Scene Change

_Disclaimer:: Yes, this plot was on NY CSI, the whole locked-in syndrome thing, but I put some kinks in it to make it more interesting. You'll just have to wait and find out what happens!  
_

* * *

"What do you mean, 'locked-in syndrome?'" Grissom asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Locked-in syndrome is when you're paralyzed from the eyes down. It usually can only occur when the victim has undergone a serious injury. In this case, the killer tried to put the vic in locked-in syndrome by pressing vital pressure points on her neck. Unfortunately, it killed her instead of putting her in the paralyzed state. You have to be very skillful to do this. Only a doctor or surgeon would be able to do this." Sara said, saying every bit of information to Grissom.

"I'll be right back. Keep inspecting the D.B." Grissom said, leaving the autopsy room quickly.

Walking to the front of the building, the parents were still there, thankfully.

"Excuse me, I've got one more question for you. Did your daughter ever volunteer at a clinic or hospital?" Grissom asked the stunned parents.

"How did you know? She used to work in a hospital." The father said, his eyes widening.

"Did she have any friends at the hospital?" Grissom asked, his urgency showing in his voice.

"Yes. This one boy....what was his name? Oh yeah, Kurt Linelle. What has this got to do......." The father asked, just as Grissom went out the door of the building.

* * *

Grissom arrived at the police station in about 10 minutes, eager to find Brass. Walking in to the police station, he found Brass instantly.

"What's up? You look distressed." Brass asked, turning to Grissom.

I need you to bring someone in. I need to question him. He's now officially a suspect. Name is Kurt Linelle. Worked where my vic worked." Grissom said, urgently.

"We'll bring him in." Brass said, leaving quickly out of the door to go pick up Kurt.

* * *

"I told you, I don't know Kala!" Kurt yelled, sitting in the interrogation room. Brass had picked up Kurt at work and brought him to the CSI Headquarters.

"Then how do you explain this?" Grissom said, showing him the pictures the marks on her neck. "We found your fingerprints all over her. Explain that!" Grissom yelled.

"Grissom, calm down. Look, why don't you cool down and come back in 5?" Brass said, pulling Grissom towards the door.

"I don't need to. I've got no more questions." Grissom said, walking out of the room, slamming the door.

"We have a problem, Griss." Nick said, running towards him.

"What is it?" Grissom said, thoroughly annoyed.

"It's Catherine. We can't find her. I called her cell and someone picked up, but it wasn't her. We have to find her!" Nick said, his eyes flashing.

"We'll find her. It's just like the accident with Sara. She'll call sooner or later. Don't worry." Grissom said, trying to convince himself.

_What's going on? This week is going downhill already. Damnit! _

Nick thought his thoughts but didn't voice any of them. Following Grissom, they walked back into the interrogation room, knowing it wasn't the person they are holding who's doing this.

TBC

* * *

Okay, so Catherine is gone and Grissom is thoroughly pissed off. I know it's totally out of character, but I don't care. So don't you review me saying stuff like, "oh that's sooooooo out of character." I know. Please R&R! Constructive criticism is always the best policy. Thanks for all the NICE review. I could make it where Catherine dies or something so if you don't review, you know who will DIE! I'm soooooooooo nice...... not! Buwahahaha! just so ya know, I probably won't kill Catherine! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for language/violence/ romance**

**Genre:: Drama/ Angst/ Romance**

_Italics _ Thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

---------------- Scene Change

**Disclaimer:: Got any ideas on a plot but can't write? Contact me at I'm making a Grissom/Sara series and I'm running out of ideas. So, if I get one, thanks!  
**

* * *

It had been three days they had no word whatsoever on Catherine. Just as Grissom started to get worried, something preoccupied his mind.

"Grissom, we found another D.B. with the same marks as the first one." Sara said, walking up to Grissom.

"What? Another one?" Grissom said, walking closer to Sara.

"Yes. Name is Kairee Williams. What are we going to do? We have to find the guy who's doing this." Sara said with desperation in her voice.

"I know. We have all the clues, but it's giving us nothing. If only......"Grissom said, running his hands through his hair.

"If only what?" Sara asked, giving Grissom a piercing gaze.

"If only we had more people. We're short one person since Catherine isn't here. It's just....difficult." Grissom said, a migraine coming on.

"I could bring someone in for you from San Francisco." Sara said, walking to the lab.

"As long as you don't get distracted." Grissom said, not caring as long as it's help.

"I'll call him in. Name is Kevin Louis." Sara said, walking to the phone and dialing the phone number.

* * *

Two days later......****

"Hello, my name is Kevin Louis; Sara called me to come in." Kevin said, walking up and shaking Grissom's hand.

"I've heard. How many years have you had of experience?" Grissom asked, steering him towards the lab.

"At least 5 years, sir. I'm considered one of the best, next to Sara, of course." Kevin said, turning to Sara and blushing. Grissom could obviously see that this was a problem. But he needed the help so......... he'll let Sara have this one.

"Well, we need you in the field with Sara and Nick. Sara, show him the ropes, okay?" Grissom said, letting go of Kevin, leaving him with Sara.

"Hey, Griss. Phone call for you." The attendant at the front desk said, handing Grissom the phone.

"Who is it?" Grissom asked, putting his hand over the receiver.

"Dunno. Sounds like Catherine, but I thought she was here." The attendant said, turning back to her work.

"Hello?" Grissom asked, his heart beating faster.

"Grissom, you have to help me. I'm trapped in a cave and it's the killer. The one with the whole locked-in syndrome. I'm going to die, Grissom. You have you help me." Catherine whispered into the phone, her voice cracking slightly.

TBC

* * *

Okay, I'm stretching this out a bit, just like ya'll wanted. There's more to the plot than you know. So, if ya got any ideas, please email me . It's my new email address so yeah. Please R&R and maybe, MAYBE, Catherine will live and this will be a happy, SHORT ending. I'll love ya'll if you would R&R. To those of you who review, thank you. To those of you who don't, you suck. Not really but anyway, that's a figure of speech and now I'm just rambling. Anyway, R&R and then I'll post sooner. THANKS! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for language/ Romance/ violence**

**Genre:: Drama/ Angst/ Romance**

_Italics_ Thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

------------------ Scene Change

**Disclaimer:: Ya'll wanted longer chapters, so I'm going to try. It's difficult for me to write longer chapters but I'll try. What I'll do to make ya'll happy..... Oh well. It'll be fun for me!  
**

* * *

"Catherine! Where are you? Are you hurt?" Grissom said, the questions falling out of his mouth in a tumble.

"Grissom, just listen. I'm not hurt and I'm in a house outside of Las Vegas. You've got to find me. He's going to do that locked-in syndrome to me. I don't want to die. But, Grissom, you have to watch Sara. Whatever you do, keep a really close eye on Sara." Catherine whispered into the phone.

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked, his hand shaking slightly.

"Grissom, this guy has been watching us. He's always been watching us. Mainly Sara and I. His next target is Sara. You have to keep her safe. You have to. Please." Catherine said, the phone crackling slightly.

"Catherine, you're breaking up." Grissom said, trying to hear Catherine.

Click.

Grissom had been disconnected from Catherine. He slammed the phone on the receiver, angry at everything that's been going on. Sara walked towards Grissom, a smile on her face.

"The killer left a tell-tale sign." Sara said, her eyes lighting up.

"What?" Grissom asked, a new eagerness to his voice.

"There was a hair left on the D.B. We put it through codas and it came up. His name is Jerry Stevens. He's had a previous offense for rape. And guess what his profession is?" Sara asked, knowing that Grissom will probably already know.

"A surgeon. I'll call Brass to bring him in." Grissom said, walking out the door, loving Sara for her good eyes.

* * *

"I don't know!" an angry voice yelled, as he was being interrogated.

"Well, your hair was on her." Brass said, calmly.

"Well I don't know how it got there." The voice yelled.

"Brass, let me handle this." Grissom told brass, his voice shaking slightly. "This is how it went. You didn't kill Kairee, I'll give you that much. But you did find her. You saw her in a dumpster. You picked her up and when you saw what happened to her, you got scared and left her there. You left her there, you didn't even report her missing. More women are turning up dead and you didn't even have the courtesy to call her in?" Grissom said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my job to call in dead people. It's to help the living." The man said, his voice haughty.

"Well, it's my job to find out what happened to these women and to stop it from happening again! It's not my job to put up with your attitude." Grissom said, moving towards the man.

"I—I want a lawyer." The man said, sticking his nose up in the air, but thoroughly frightened. Grissom walked out of the room, his temper rising.

"Hey, Griss. Another D.B. showed up. Her name is Sheliah Mayer. She's young, probably 10-years-old. The same tell-tale signs as the last two." Sara said, walking up the Grissom with a frown on her face.

"Sara, why don't you take a break. I think we all need a break. This is just leading us in a wild goose chase. We need fresh eyes. We all need to go home." Grissom said, forgetting Catherine's advice.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine." Sara said, but noticing Grissom's expression, she added, "But I could do with some rest. I'll see you later Griss." Sara said, heading towards the lockers.

Grissom rubbed his forehead, not knowing what to do. He could always go to his townhouse and sleep. But he had too much to do. He had to stop this serial killer. But, what could he do? This killer is going way too far by going for his own partners. Just then, he remembered Catherine's advice and what he said to Sara. Running towards the lockers, he heard whispering. It was Warrick and Nick.

"I think Grissom is getting way too involved in this locked-in syndrome case. He's needs to back off a little." Nick whispered.

"He's just concerned about Catherine. It's natural." Warrick was saying, sticking up for Grissom.

"Ya, well I think he's not giving Sara and me enough credit. We've been working our butts off and no thank-yous, nothing." Nick said, Grissom's temper rising.

_What does he think this is? A fiesta? _

"He doesn't usually give you thank-yous." Warrick said.

"Well, at least he acknowledges me." Nick said, dropping the subject.

Just as Grissom was about to yell at Nick, he heard a scream. Sara's scream.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"Dunno." Warrick said, walking around the corner to see Grissom's shocked face.

Grissom ran towards the lockers, running to Sara. He didn't know what he would do if Sara was gone. His world would stop, everything suspended in nothingness.

As he walked into the locker room, he was shocked beyond his belief. He didn't know what to make of it. Everything seemed to stop, nothing would ever wake Grissom up, not even his own mind. He couldn't believe it. It had only been 5 seconds but it seemed like hours. What would he do? What would he do?

TBC

* * *

Okay, this is WAY out of character, I know that. You don't need to bother me on that. And as it might seem, it looks like Sara is dead. If you R&R, then I can make some changing and make it where Sara isn't dead. BUT you MUST R&R. If you don't, then good-bye Sara! No, I'm just kidding. I would never do that to Sara. She's like my favorite character next to Grissom. But anyway, R&R and I'll be happy. Thanks for all the review!

-Mel


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for language/ violence/ romance**

**Genre:: Drama/ Angst/ Romance**

_Italics_ Thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

------------------------- Scene Change

_**Disclaimer:: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Ya'll rock!  
**_

* * *

Grissom's face slackened slightly as he saw Sara stir slightly. She had fallen over from the impact of her locker. And there, lying on her was a girl, fake if Grissom was right, with a real knife in the dummy's back with a note attached. Grissom fell to his knees next to Sara. Pulling the dummy off of her, he pulled the knife out and pulled at the note.

_We three queens rule over everyone.........but we are not complete without our fourth queen. The ruler of them all.......the one that will be the last to go._

Grissom's hand shook slightly as Sara took the note from him. He heard her draw in a harsh breath as she read the note.

"What does this mean?" Sara asked, knowing full well what it meant.

"It means that...someone is going to come after you too. Just like Catherine. This guy is now making it personal. Damnit!" Grissom said, slamming his hand on the bench.

"Why can't we catch this guy?" Grissom asked, not really waiting for an answer as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe, we're interpreting the evidence wrong. We should go back and study it with the mind of a killer. Maybe, that way, we'll find some clues." Sara said, getting up slowly.

"Concentrate on what cannot lie..... the evidence." Grissom said, his eyes lighting up as he left with Sara to the lab.

* * *

Working silently, they sorted through the evidence, going through it piece by piece. Sara held up a picture of a shoe print they found at the crime scene. Holding it up in the light, the picture changed slightly, as if deflected. Sara turned the picture slightly, changing it again. Confused, Sara turned to Grissom.

"Hey, Griss. Come look at this." Sara said, Grissom coming over and taking the picture from her.

"This is defected. Someone's tampered with this. And it has to be someone within the building. We keep the evidence under lock and key." Grissom said, thinking about who could to this. And then it came to him. "Ecklie." Grissom said, leaving the lab quickly, looking for Ecklie.

He found him in the breakroom, eating a donut.

"Ecklie! Did you tamper with our evidence just so you could get this case?" Grissom asked, walking up to Ecklie, his anger boiling.

"Grissom, so nice to see you. No, sadly, I didn't tamper with your evidence." Ecklie said, getting up from his chair. "If you will excuse me, my....full team has to go to a crime scene." Ecklie said, walking past Grissom.

"What does that mean?" Grissom asked, stepping in front of Ecklie and the door.

"Well, if I was on the graveyard team, I would be looking for my missing partner instead of going around in circles." Ecklie said, getting up in Grissom's face.

"Get out of sight, Ecklie." Grissom said, pushing him towards the door.

Ecklie left, a smirk on his face. Grissom, boiling with rage, could tell Ecklie didn't tamper with their evidence. It was someone else from the CSI teams. One that had been watching them for a long time. Walking back towards the lab, Grissom thought about the possibilities of the day team tampering with his evidence under Ecklie's nose. Just as he passed the lab, he saw Sara talking to Kevin, the new volunteer lab tech. Walking in quickly, Grissom thought about the new tech.

_Why didn't I see this before? I had been so convinced that he was good but he could be tampering with the evidence. He has access to it and it's perfect. Lab tech and tampering with everything. _

"Excuse me, Kevin? Can I have a word with you in private?" Grissom asked, walking up to Kevin and Sara.

"Sure. We'll talk later." Kevin said, his last comment to Sara and giving her a wink, left with Grissom.

"Kevin, have you been tampering with our evidence?" Grissom asked, as they walked to a secluded hallway.

"No. Why would you think that?" Kevin asked, his eyebrow quirking up.

"Someone within the building has been tampering with our evidence and I don't know exactly who you are, so I'm just asking around." Grissom said.

"Well, Mr. Grissom, I've only been doing my job. But my deck of cards have been stolen. Could you look into that?" Kevin asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course. I'll see what I can do." Grissom said, his teeth clenched.

"Sara's told me all about you. If you hurt Sara again, I'll take her back to San Francisco with me. She's my queen. She's the ruler of my heart. I've always loved her." Kevin said, standing up and walking towards the door. Grissom's heart skipped several beats as his mind was brought back to the note.

"of...of course. That's all, Kevin." Grissom said, holding the door open for him. Grissom's brain was spinning as he walked back to his office. Sitting down, he thought about all that had happened in the past two weeks.

_This can't be happening. What if the killer is watching every move we make? What if he's positioned in the building? What if....._

Grissom's thought's were momentarily stopped as Sara came in.

"Kevin said you thought he tampered with the evidence. How could you think that?" Sara said, not even knocking as she waltzed into the office.

"I don't know him like you do. I have to ask everyone." Grissom said, looking up at Sara.

"I trust him. I know he didn't tamper with it. He's my friend, okay? Just, be nice." Sara said, leaving Grissom's office.

"Hey, Griss. Brass wants you to go to the police station. Says he's got some news for you. Wants to tell you in person. Sounds important." Nick said, walking by Grissom's office.

"Thanks." Grissom said, getting up and walking out of the building towards his SUV.

* * *

"Grissom, you've got to see this." Brass said, walking up towards Grissom as he got out of his SUV.

"What is it?" Grissom asked, his eyes protected by his sunglasses.

"It's Catherine. She's turned up on the front steps of the police station." Brass said, stopping as Grissom stopped, his mind empty.

TBC

* * *

Okay, I know this is out of character. It's made that way. Please R&R and then Catherine will be alive. If ya don't then Catherine will be a dead body. The more the reviews, the better the story gets. For all of ya'll that review, I love ya. To all of you who don't, ya'll suck. So R&R and Mel will be happy. And everyone likes it when Mel's happy. When she's not, who knows what could happen. Anyway, R&R!!!!!

Thanks!

-Mel


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for language/romance/violence**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/romance**

_Italics _ thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

-------------- Scene Change

**_Disclaimer:: If you want me to post more often, then I need more reviews! The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the happier I am, the sooner I'll post. It's a chain. So if you want me to post sooner, REVIEW!!!!  
_**

* * *

"Is she still alive?" Grissom asked, his breath coming in short gasps as he took off his sunglasses.

"Yes, but barely. We sent her to the hospital and she's under the knife right now." Brass said, stepping in front of Grissom.

"Then what did you need to show me?" Grissom asked, his eyes shining with tears.

"The guy left a note attached to her clothes." Brass said, handing Grissom the note.

_The third queen has been impeached, her crown taken. But my fourth queen is still fresh and new. I will get my full set of queens together. I've got you under my thumb, Gil Grissom._

Grissom didn't know what to think of this letter. How did the killer know who he was? Was he watching him right now? And what does he mean by how he's got him under his thumb?

"Grissom!" Brass said loudly. Grissom twitched slightly as Brass's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"What? Oh......which hospital is Cath at?" Grissom asked, as his mind came back to reality.

"American Surgery of Las Vegas. Grissom, wait..." Brass started, but Grissom was already in his SUV, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Getting out of his SUV, Grissom thought about what had all happened and what he was going to do when he saw Catherine. Walking towards the building, Grissom thought of what he was going to say to Catherine when he saw her. Walking inside the building, he thought through what he was going to say.

_Catherine, I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. You're alive but soon Sara's going to be kidnapped....._

He shook his head as he thought of the note on the dummy. Walking up to the front desk, he watched closely the dark-hooded man by the door who was secretly watching him.

"Excuse me? Can I have Catherine Willow's Room number?" Grissom asked, walking up towards the blonde secretary.

"Are you a family member?" The secretary asked, looking up from her magazine she was reading.

"Sort of. I'm close to her." Grissom said, watching as the secretary's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Ms. Willow's room number is 104 on the ground level. Just go down the hall and it's your second door on the right." The secretary said, moving back to her magazine.

"Thank you." Grissom said, walking down the hall to Catherine's room. Turning slightly, Grissom breathed deeply and, gathering his thoughts, opened the door.

* * *

"Do any of you know where Grissom is?" Sara asked, walking towards Warrick and Nick.

"Nope. Last I heard, he went to the hospital." Nick said, eating an apple in the break room.

"Did you hear? Catherine turned up on the steps of the police station. Maybe Grissom went to go see her. I was about to go. Anyone wanna go with me?" Sara asked, grabbing her jacket, ready to leave.

"Sure, we'll go. We'll take two cars okay?" Nick said, tying his shoe.

"Okay, I'll see you guys there." Sara said, leaving the building, walking out to her car.

* * *

Sara walked up to the hospital, wondering what she was going to tell Catherine.

_I wonder if she's even conscious. Why is she still alive? I mean when someone takes you it's usually to get information and then kill you. It's strange......_

Sara's thoughts were disturbed as she walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me Ms. Catherine Willow's room number?" Sara said, eyeing slightly the bubblegum-chewing secretary as she set down her magazine.

"Are you family?" the secretary asked, sizing up Sara slightly.

"Yes. I'm her sister. I found out she was here due to an accident and I'm here to visit." Sara said, wincing inside herself as she lied to the secretary.

"Ms. Willows is in room number 104 on the ground floor. Go down the hall and it's your second door on the right." The secretary said, turning back to her magazine.

"Thank you." Sara replied, walking quickly down the hall. Turning the corner, she saw Grissom waiting outside the door, face pale and eyes red and puffy.

"What's happened?" Sara muttered, walking quickly up to Grissom. She's never seen him like this before.

"The doctor wanted to talk to us." Grissom said in a whisper, his voice barely audible.

Just then, the doctor came out of Catherine's room, a frown on his face and shaking his head slightly. Sara's heart sank as he scribbled something on his clipboard. Turning to a nurse, the doctor whispered something to her. The nurse went into Catherine's room as the doctor turned to Grissom and Sara.

"Are you Mr. Grissom and Ms. Sidle?" The doctor asked, looking at his clipboard again.

"Yes. Is Catherine okay? Is she going to make it?" Grissom asked, before Sara could say anything.

"I knew that was going to be your first question. Please, sit down." The doctor said, pointing to some chairs.

Grissom and Sara took the seats as the doctor took the seat across from them.

"There's no easy way to say this." The doctor said, taking off his glasses.

"Oh my god. She's dead." Sara whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"No, she's not. But something strange did come up. It seems as if she's paralyzed from the eyes down. She can blink and her brain is in tact but she can't move her arms. She responds to when I ask her yes or no questions. Yes is one blink, no is two blinks. Her brain is fine and so is her memory. But it's like she's trapped inside her own body." The doctor said, as Sara's eyes filmed over with tears.

"Is that the good news?" Grissom asked, his voice in a low growl.

"No. The good news is that we might have a cure. And a suspect. There's only one person that we know of that can do this sort of thing. And we know he knows the cure to it. His name is Kyle Jeffersen. He used to work here until he started doing this to other patients. This type of skill work is called 'locked-in syndrome.' I hope this information helps. I'm sorry." The doctor said, getting up and walking towards another family.

TBC

* * *

YAYNESS! I finally got over my writer's block and have finished this chapter. Please R&R and I'll try and post sooner. It's just that school and everything is getting hectic and it's hard for me to get the computer and a few hours to myself. Anyway, thanks for the patience, and I'll try to post sooner! THANKS! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for romance/violence/language**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/Romance**

_Italics _ thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

-------------- Scene Change

**_Disclaimer:: I've finally posted, so here we go. Since I have an older brother, it's kinda hard for me to get on the computer, so be patient. I'm trying to post as soon as possible. It's difficult cause school is starting to get harder and the homework pile is getting larger so ya. Thanks for all of the reviews! It really gives me a boost of confidence and it makes me wanna post as soon as possible. So thanks everyone!  
_**

* * *

Grissom didn't know what to think. All that was going through his head was questions.

_How could this be happening? Is this a dream? Why would this happen? I've got so many whys that are unanswered......_

Sara shook Grissom slightly. Grissom came out of his trance, as he looked over at Sara.

"The doctor said we could go and talk to her." Sara said, getting up, waiting for Grissom.

"O-okay." Grissom said, his voice cracking slightly.

They walked solemnly into the room, Sara holding Grissom's hand for support. Grissom's breath was caught in his throat as he saw Catherine, beaten and bloody in the bed. Walking up to the bed, Sara and Grissom were silent as Catherine blinked.

"I think she's saying help me." Sara whispered, grabbing Catherine's hand and holding it gently in her hand.

Grissom smiled slightly as he thought of Catherine, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of her reaction to everything. He let the tears fall down his face and cheeks as he walked closer to Catherine and Sara.

"We'll save you Cath. Don't worry. We'll help you." Grissom whispered, kissing Catherine's forehead slightly. "Sara, let's go. We need to find this Kyle Jeffersen before he skips town. We'll see you later Cath." Grissom said, motioning to Sara to the door.

"This can't be happening. But I know it is because I just saw Catherine in there, like she's dead. This has to be a dream..." Sara said, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't worry. We know who did it possibly. Just calm down. Once we get back to the lab, we'll run the guy's name through codas and hopefully something will come up." Grissom assured Sara, walking out of the hospital. As Grissom looked over, he saw the hooded figure again, but this time the person winked and held up a queen of hearts. Grissom's heart skipped several beats as he and Sara quickly left the hospital.

* * *

"Damn!"

Everyone in the building was up tight. Everyone was trying to find this guy Kyle Jeffersen. Everyone heard Sara curse at her slow computer, running the person's name through codas.

"You find anything Sara?" Grissom asked, coming into the lab.

"No, Damnit! I can't find a single thing!" Sara yelled, slamming her hand on the desk.

Calm down. It's okay. I found out where this guy lives. It's about 25 miles from here. You and I will go. Nick and Warrick are working on another case. We'll go in a few minutes okay?" Grissom asked, turning to leave.

"Sure." Sara mumbled, turning back to the computer.

* * *

Two lonely figures slammed the doors to the black SUV as they made their way to the yellow-taped crime scene.

"It was a shoot out. A neighbor heard the first gun shot. But as he tried to get his gun in self-defense, he heard a car zoom out of the area. He went and called 911 and went to help the dead guy. Not much of a social person, eh?" Captain O'Reily said, turning to Nick and Warrick.

"Did you already bag the D.B.?" Warrick asked, scanning over everything.

"Yeah. The coroner already pronounced him dead and took him away. The evidence is all over there." O'Reily said, pointing to the crime scene.

"Thanks." Nick said, walking over to the crime scene, taking out his camera.

Nick and Warrick worked effortlessly, never pausing to talk over what they found. Hour after hour they worked, not even pausing after their shift ended. Just as everyone had left except Nick, Warrick and O'Reily, two gunshots rung in the air. Two seconds ringing silence then Warrick fell over.

"Warrick!" Nick yelled, running over to his partner. Warrick had been shot. Nick looked around, but it was too dark to see who had taken those shots. Nick turned his attention back to Warrick. "Warrick! Warrick, say something!" Nick screamed, slapping Warrick slightly on the face.

"Heh, I never thought it would be me in this position...." Warrick said before he passed out. Nick pulled out his phone, dialed a number and yelled, "We have a man down! Get an ambulance! We have a man down!" Nick said, holding Warrick in his arms, trying to keep him alive.

* * *

Just as this was all happening, Grissom and Sara were walking up the walk to Kyle Jeffersen's house. Brass walked up to the door and knocking onto the door.

"Kyle Jeffersen! We have a warrant to search your house!" Brass said, pulling out his gun. Someone opened the door slightly, and Brass grabbed him as something whizzed out of the house. Sara screamed and fell down. Grissom ran to her, totally forgetting the search.

"Sara! What's wrong?" Grissom asked, looking at Sara with concern.

"I've.....been.....shot......" Sara sputtered, as she fell down a flight of stairs due to unconsciousness.

"Sara!" Grissom yelled, catching her at the bottom. Grissom head turned to the Kyle and his mind went into turmoil.

It was Kevin.

TBC

* * *

Okay, ya, I know. It's a stupid chapter but I'm too frickin' lazy to fix it. And yes, I know, it's stupid to have two people shot in one chapter. Again, too lazy to change it. DEAL WITH IT! I'm in a pissy mood cause I have a lot of homework to do and I'm pissed because I have homework. But because I love ya'll, I wrote this chapter. So please R&R and I'll be in a happy mood! I WANT COFFEE!!! I'm sooooo frickin' tired, It's not frickin' funneh. Anyway, please R&R, then Mel won't be in a pissy mood. And we all don't wanna see Mel in a pissy mood. It's not pretty. THANKS EVERYONE! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for romance/language/violence**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/Romance**

_Italics_ thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

------------ Scene Change

**_Disclaimer:: I've been grounded from the computer for a week. It really really sucks but I've defied my parents just so I could post for ya'll. So if ya don't R&R, I'll be very very upset. THANKS!!  
_**

* * *

Grissom left O'Reily to deal with "Kyle" as he carried Sara to the emergency room at the hospital. He ran as the doors opened for him at the front entrance.

"She's been shot! She needs to see a doctor immediately! She's...." Grissom sputtered, running to the nearest nurse.

"I'll get a stretcher." She said, running to a door. Five other nurses and two doctors came out to help Sara. As Grissom walked with the stretcher, a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, you need to stay here. We'll bring a doctor out when he's finished. Right now, you just need to stay here." She said as she ran to keep up with the stretcher.

Grissom sank onto the nearest chair and buried his head in his hands.

_How could this be happening? Why would this happen? I love Sara. How could I have let this happen? I wonder how the interview with Kevin is going with O'Reily....._

And with that thought, Grissom fell into a deep sleep, not waking up until the doctor came out.

* * *

"Did you kidnap Catherine Willows?" O'Reily asked, standing before the long figure of Kevin.

"No." Kevin said, without emotion whatsoever.

"We'll need a DNA sample and your clothes." O'Reily said, throwing him an extra pair of clothes.

"Fine. But I'm telling you it wasn't me." Kevin said, getting up and taking off his pants.

"Well, you're our main suspect right now." O'Reily said, shifting uncomfortably.

"It wasn't me!" Kevin yelled, throwing him his pants and shirt.

"Then who was it?" O'Reily asked, bagging the clothes and taking out a swab.

"I don't know! It just wasn't me!" Kevin said, sitting down in a huff.

"That's all." O'Reily said, walking towards the door, and motioning for an officer to com in a take him away. Kevin walked out the door with the officer as O'Reily took the evidence down to Greg.

* * *

Nick waited as the doctors worked on Warrick, getting the bullet out and everything. He buried his face in his hands as he thought about everything.

I could have prevented this. Warrick wouldn't have been in this position if I hadn't....

"Nicholas Stokes?" the doctor asked, coming out of the emergency room.

"That's me. Is he okay?" Nick said, getting up and walking towards the doctor.

"Please, sit down. I knew that would be your first question." The doctor said, his face falling slightly. They both sat down, Nick facing the doctor, confusion spreading across his face.

"Mr. Stokes, your friend, is doing fine. He's unconscious or in a coma. He responds at some times and others he doesn't. So in the next 24 hours, we'll be watching him very closely. He's lucky to have a friend like you. If you hadn't gotten him here in time, he would have died." The doctor said, getting up slightly. "Would you like to see him?" he asked, turning back to Nick.

"Sure. I mean, yes." Nick said, getting up and following the doctor.

"Here you go. A nurse will come in in about 7 minutes to check on him." The doctor said, leaving Nick in front of the door.

Sighing deeply, and wiping his eyes, he opened the door slowly.

* * *

"Mr. Grissom?" someone said in Grissom's ear. Grissom woke up with a start. Turning his head slightly, he saw a doctor, disheveled and tired.

"Yes, that's me." Grissom said, his voice cracking slightly. "Is she okay?" he asked before the doctor could say anything.

"Yes, she's fine. We removed the bullet and she's now asleep in a room. She'll be groggy for the next few days. Would you like to see her?" the doctor asked, getting up.

"Yes. Thank you." Grissom said, following the doctor to the room.

"Here she is." The doctor said, stopping in front of a door.

"Thank you." Grissom said again. Turning to the door, he opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Warrick looked, if anything, better than Nick. Cleaned up and in hospital clothes, Nick was tired, disheveled and depressed. Nick walked up to the bed, looking at Warrick's clean face and closed eyes. Nick sighed and sat down next to him.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I didn't expect it to be this hard." Nick said, his eyes watering slightly.

"Man, if we weren't there this wouldn't have happened." Nick said, letting the tears fall as he started getting mad at himself.

"It would be totally different if I was in your position. If only......." Nick whispered, his voice failing him. There was a knock on the door as a nurse came in.

"Excuse me. I have to take Mr. Brown's vitals." The nurse said, blushing as Nick's face turned towards her's.

"Of course. See you later, Warrick." Nick said, getting up and feeling as if he had failed his friend.

* * *

Grissom walked into the room, seeing Sara's smooth face and gentle hands placed over her stomach. He walked over to her, his eyes blurred slightly from tears.

"Sara. If only it was me who had gone up first then, things would be different." Grissom said, taking her hand.

"You wouldn't have gotten shot and I would be the one on the bed instead of you." Grissom said, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"It would have been different." Grissom whispered, bowing his head, sadness overcoming his common sense.

"Everything would have been different." Grissom said before falling asleep, everything turning blank.

TBC

* * *

Okay, like I said before, I'm grounded but I'm defying my parents just to post for ya'll. Anyway, R&R and I'll be happy. And I'm in a total lost as to where to go with this story, so if you have any ideas, please tell me! THANKS everyone! I love ya'll! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for language/violence/romance**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/Romance**

_Italics_ thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular Text" Dialogue

------------- Scene Change

_**Disclaimer:: I'm having a writer's block right now, so if this chapter is really screwy, it's not my fault, it's my brain's.  
**_

* * *

**_Tap, tap, tap, tap. The clicking of shoes on a hard wood floor echoed throughout the empty room. Standing in front of him was a girl, dressed in only hospital garments, her hair in front of her face, as if she was hiding from him. _**

"_**Are you okay?" he asked, walking towards the girl, who didn't even flinch when he touched her face. Pulling back her hair, he stepped back in horror. Her face, not even recognizable was scarred with cuts, bruises, and burn marks. Her hair, waist length, was tangled and matted with dirt. Her arms, so frail and delicate, were also covered in bruises and cuts. He stared at her in shock, wondering who did this to her. **_

"_**Am I okay? Is anyone okay? Are you asking whether or not I'm happy?" the girl said, stepping slowly towards him, finally opening her eyes to show a deep purple. **_

"**_Y-yes, I guess." He said, not knowing why he was feeling interrogated, trapped. _**

"_**No, I'm not happy. I've been hurt by people, but one person in particular. Do you know who it is?" the girl asked, her bones cracking as she walked towards him. **_

"_**No, I-I don't know who it is." He whispered, backing away from her, fearing his life, his sanity.**_

"_**You. You've hurt me, bruised me. And you know what?" she whispered, but not the loving whisper as most people mean, the kind of whisper that chills your bones, gives you the sense of a presence. **_

"_**What?" he asked, his heart sinking and his stomach lurching as she reached out a hand towards him, bloody and wounded. **_

"**_I still love you. I still believe in you. I still care for you. I know you'll save me. And I'll tell you something else." The girl said, suddenly changing, her hair no longer tangled and matted, now shining and an orange-blond color. Her face was no longer scarred and bruised, now it was the shining face of Catherine. Her body was no longer bloody, she was no longer in the hospital garments but now in her usual clothes, her full figure the way it should be. _**

"_**What?" Grissom asked, amazement and surprise surfacing.**_

"_**I'll tell you who really did this to me. But I have to gather my thoughts and then I'll tell you later, okay?" Catherine said, a smile breaking on her face. **_

"_**Wait..." **_

"Excuse me." A distant voice said, making the man come back to his senses.

* * *

_Where am I? I hear voices but whose are they? I hear a familiar voice, is it Nick? I hear something about something not being as easy as it might seem, but what's it about? And something about something not happening, but what happened? I'm so confused, it's like I'm trying to put a puzzle together without knowing what the picture is going to turn out to be. Vitals? Who's taking what? Oh, no, blackness again...... It is Nick. Nick! Nick! Wake me up! It's like I'm trapped inside my mind, like my body won't work. Nick, come back and save me.....  
_

* * *

Bright lights shone throughout the room, waking up the sleeping man.

"Excuse me, Mr. Grissom?" a nurse said, gingerly waking up Grissom.

"Yes?" Grissom answered, trying to get the picture of Catherine out of his mind.

"The doctor would like to see you." She answered, turning towards the door to take Grissom to the doctor.

"Yes?" Grissom asked once they had reached each other, the doctor pouring over paper work.

"Sara seems in tip-top condition, she's just asleep right now. A nurse is in there to wake her for breakfast. But you got a package and it was sent here. I guess someone knew you were here. Anyway, we didn't open it, so here it is." The doctor said, handing him a package, labeled to him and everything.

"Thank you." Grissom said, taking the package outside, hoping it wasn't a bomb. He opened the package carefully but nothing happened. Opening it fully, he saw it was four queens, three with "X's" through them. The only one left was the queen of hearts. There was a note attached, again in cryptic handwriting, cut out from magazines and newspapers.

_Grissom, _

_I need one more queen and you have her. She's almost under my thumb, just like you. The royalty will all burn in hell together. Watch your back, you never know who's watching you. _

Grissom turned over the note, his heart pounding in his chest. What did this mean? Was he going to kill Sara? Grissom didn't know what to do. Just then, Grissom went into a sort of trance as he blacked everything out of his mind except of Catherine.

"_**I'm ready to tell you who really did this to me." Catherine said, her face as shining as Grissom remembered it as. **_

"_**Who is it?" Grissom asked, walking towards her, his heart pounding and his hands shaking.**_

"_**It was a police officer. A retired doctor. Fired from his previous job as a surgeon, he became a police officer to pick up strangers and try different things with them. Just like the locked-in syndrome idea. You have to save me. I'm trapped. Save me." Catherine said, but soon faded as Grissom's mind went spiraling out of control. **_

Grissom fell over, stress overcoming his entire being. Shaking and sweating like crazy, his brain showed him things he had put to the back of his mind, past cases and murders. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he remembered "liquid man" and other victims.

"Get this guy in the hospital! He needs intensive care!" someone yelled, as Grissom started having spasm attacks. As several people put him on a stretcher, he remembered Catherine's body, torn and scarred, remember Sara's look of terror when she was shot and remember Kyle's intensive look, like a storm on the horizon. Just as everything reached an end, Grissom passed out as everything went black.

TBC

* * *

Okay, ya, I know, kinda spooky. Kinda freaky and angst. I DON'T GIVE! I told you I'm in a writer's block and a pissy mood. So, this is how I take it out. I write freaky chapters for my stories and I throw things and burn a lot of stuff. Anyway, I thought this was a one of my best chapters. I like it so I'm posting it. I'm lazy and I don't want to change the whole chapter. Anyway, R&R and Mel will try to be in a better mood. When Mel is in a better mood then everyone is safe for who knows what could happen when Mel is pissed off. Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews, it really makes me feel like I did a really good job. Thanks everyone! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Trapped Inside**

**PG-13 for violence/romance/language**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/Romance**

_Italics_ Thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

----------- Scene Change

_**Disclaimer:: I'm in a really bad writer's block right now, so if this chapter sucks, it's not my fault.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Blackness. That's all he could see, hear, feel. Nothing was right, nor was anything wrong. Everything was acutely accurate to one's surroundings. Swirling images passed by. Images of corpses, evidence, his mom, Sara. Images of his co-workers, his friends. Images of when he was on roller coasters, when he had been under intense stress. Images that wouldn't go away. Images that were haunting his thoughts, his everything. Blackness surrounding him. Muffled voice floated in and out of his thoughts, hearing fragments of what people were saying, but just as he tried to grasp onto what they were saying, he would slip back into blackness.

_What are they saying? Something about surgery? What about surgery? What's going on? Where am I? People asking me questions....can't understand.....going under.....blackness......_

Five days this went on. Doctors going in and out of the hospital room, checking on the sleeping man, checking to see if he would wake. Again and again, people in, people out. Like a never-ending ferris wheel. Sara, who was getting better, would visit occasionally, but it wasn't the same. When he was there with Sara, she was always awake. But when she visits him, it's....not the same. It's like talking to someone who's dead. It's silent. It's a silence that cuts deeper than diamond. Catherine was still in her state of mind where she was trapped, just like the sleeping man.

On and on it went, people in, people out. Warrick, still in a coma, couldn't visit, even if he could, it would have been uncomfortable. It would be uncomfortable for anyone to be in that silent room. Nick, who visits Warrick and the sleeping man often, knows how it's like to be in a silent room with nothing but silence. It's deafening, frightening, and creepy.

"Sara, I can't do it anymore. It's weird being in a room with no talking, no movement, no anything. It's creepy. I can't visit him anymore." Nick said one day, visiting Sara in her hospital room while eating lunch with her.

"I know it's hard, but we have to give him our support. I mean, he was there for us when we were in the hospital. It's just nice to do the same for him. But I know what you're saying. It is creepy to be by yourself in that room. It's really quiet and solemn. It's creepy." Sara said, eating her applesauce carefully.

"I'll visit him next week okay? You visit him this week. I need a break from all that silence." Nick said, getting up and dumping the food he didn't eat. "I'll see you later, okay?" Nick asked, getting his jacket and walking towards the door.

"Okay. See ya, Nicky." Sara said, waving good-bye. Getting up gingerly, Sara walked over to the trash can to dump her food. Walking carefully over to the sleeping man's door, she sighed and opened the door, letting the silence waft over her.

* * *

"_**Are you my daddy?" a little girl asked, walking over to the confused man.**_

"_**No. Have you lost him?" he asked, walking over to her, and seeing the scars on her face and arms.**_

"**_Yes. But I don't want to see him." She said, walking even closer to him. "Do you know what I want to do to him?" she whispered to him._**

"_**No. What do you want to do to him?" he asked, bending lower so that they were eye level.**_

"_**I want to kill him." She said, pulling out a knife and stabbing it though the stunned man. Suddenly, he found himself in a dark alley, running, hearing barking behind him, running from the barking.**_

_**The barking was soon followed by drum beats, one, two, one, two, one, two. Repetitive. Recurring. Continuous. Running down the long alley, the never ending alley. The barking becoming louder and more rhythmic and in time. His footsteps keeping time with the drum beats and barking. Suddenly there was dead end. Stopping and turning around, the dog jumped. **_

_**Finding himself in a white, empty room, he cleared his mind of the dog and the thoughts of Sara. Looking at his surroundings, he assumed that this was like an asylum type scenario. Upon finding someone else in the room shocked him. **_

"_**Hello. Who are you?" he asked, turning to the person, her hair falling in her face.**_

"**_I'm your conscience. Do you know where you are?" she asked, lifting her head. Her bright, violet eyes penetrated throughout his soul and entire body. _**

"_**I'm in my head." He said, walking closer to the girl. **_

"_**Good. At least you're not completely incapacitated. Do you know who loves you?" the girl asked, reaching out her hand to him.**_

"**_Yes. Sara loves me." He said, thinking long and hard. _**

"_**Good. You can wake up anytime now." She said, kissing him on the cheek.**_

"_**Wait....who are you suppose to represent?" he asked, grabbing her arm to keep her from going away.**_

"_**I represent the thing you love the most." She said, smiling and releasing herself from his grip and walking away. "Go on and be with the one you love. Wake up." She said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.**_

"Oh, my God! He's waking up!" Sara screamed, as she walked into the door, seeing his eyelids flutter slightly. Doctors came in as Grissom went in to a series of spasm attacks.

"No.....Kevin.....killer....stop.......thing......I.......love......"he spluttered, shaking all over.

TBC

* * *

Okay, I'm going to try and wrap this story up in about three or four more chapters so hang in there with me please. It's getting more difficult for me to post since I have piano practice, school, basketball practice, homework and everything else in my life. So please R&R since it gives me a sense of accomplishment when ya'll review. It makes me want to post when I get so many reviews from ya'll that tell me what a great job I'm doing. So thanks for all the supportive reviews! I'll try to post as soon as possible. THANKS! 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Trapped Inside_**

PG-13 for language, Violence, and romance

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

_Italics_ Thoughts

_**Bold Italics**_ Dreams

"Regular text" Dialogue

-------------- Scene Change

**Disclaimer: I'M BACK! I haven't had internet for at least 3 months so that's why I haven't been able to post for so long. Thanks for being so patient and everything! I love ya'll!

* * *

**

"It's been 5 days since he woke up and he's unconscious again. I feel so…..helpless. I mean, I finally get back on the field and here he is, in a hospital, giving me no guidance whatsoever. I feel lost. I don't know what to do." Sara said, burying her head in her hands, tiredness washing over her.

"You'll just have to be independent for a while. It can't be that hard. Besides, we found the person killing all these innocent girls. That has to count for something. All we need now is to get him to tell us how to get Catherine back." Nick said, biting into a sandwich.

It was a beautiful Saturday, just days after Grissom tried waking up. Warrick was improving but Catherine was still out. Sara was let out of the hospital, and her and Nick were having lunch together.

"It's just so hard with Grissom not being there. I mean, he's always there." Sara said, dropping her sandwich onto the plate, loosing all pretense of hunger.

"I know, I know. Well, I have to go back and work on my case. You be good to yourself, okay? Don't worry, we'll bring them back." Nick said, getting up and giving a reassuring smile to Sara as he walked out of the café.

"Might as well question Kevin….and to think I trusted that scum…."Sara said, paying for her bill and left, leaving for CSI.

* * *

In the dark room, he sat, an arrogant smile playing at his lips. Sara walked in, disgust written on her face.

"Sara, remember our last talk? You were telling me how much you loved me. Do you still feel that way?" Kevin asked, his smile growing as Sara flinched.

"I'm going to be the one asking the questions. Were you the one that put this 'syndrome' on Catherine and the other three girls?" Sara asked, determination in her eyes and voice.

"You'd like that, right? To be all high and mighty and find the killer. I didn't do it, no. But I know who did. I helped, yes. I'm the one who tampered with the evidence. I'm the one who's been watching you and Catherine for 2 years. I'm the one who gave the killer all the information he needed to kill everyone he did. I was the one who wrote the notes. I was the one that sent the cards to Grissom. I was the one who did everything except the murders and the locked-in syndrome. Bet you'd like to know who it is, wouldn't you?" Kevin said, sneering at Sara.

"Would you like to tell me?" Sara said, knowing the answer already.

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss, Sara." Kevin said, smiling.

"I'll pass. We'll find out on our own." Sara said, disgusted.

"You know, since you're so understanding, I'll tell you anyway. He's an retired surgeon and a police officer. His name is John McConnor. Tall, probably 5'10", 189 lbs., could break you in half easily. Short brown hair, and golden eyes. They sparkle so you can't miss them. What do you think, Sara? Am I the man that you've always wanted? The man that made your heart skip a beat? The one that made you warm all over?" Kevin said, getting up and walking slowly towards Sara.

"Get away from me." She whispered venomously.

"Oh, come on, Sara. Just a few weeks ago, this is what you wanted. You begged me to kiss you. What's wrong, Sara? I've been watching you. In your house, your bedroom, at work, even when you're taking a shower." He whispered in her ear.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as Brass came in.

"Kevin get away from her. NOW! Put your hands in the air now." Brass yelled, pulling out his gun.

"Fine." Kevin said, looking at Sara one last time before Brass took him away.

"Are you okay?" Brass asked, putting his gun away.

"I'm fine. Just fine. Can you look something up for me?" Sara asked, turning to Brass, still breathing fast.

"Sure what is it?" Brass asked.

"Can you look a police officer that's a retired surgeon? His name is John McConnor. Here's a description of what he looks like. I'm going to go see Grissom." Sara said, giving Brass the description.

"Sure. See you later." Brass said as Sara left.

* * *

Nick walked into Warrick's room, seeing him stir slightly. Nick's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Warrick being awake. But it was just a flutter. Just a insignificant response. He had thousands of those for the week he had been asleep. Nick was giving up hope of Warrick ever waking up. He talked to Warrick about work, how Catherine was doing, Sara, Grissom. The usual stuff.

"Well, I'll see you Warrick. Wake up, you hear me? Please wake up." Nick said, walking over to the door and leaving.

* * *

Sara first visited Catherine before Grissom when she came to the hospital. Walking into her room, she saw the terrified figure of her partner and friend. She couldn't stand it. She had to leave. She couldn't' look at Catherine like this. Not anymore. Never again. She silently left the room and headed for Grissom's room. Walking in, she saw him sleeping peacefully. Walking over to his sleeping figure, she talked to him.

"Hey Grissom. We almost have him. We almost have the killer. I love you so much. Please wake up." She said, her voice shaking. Then suddenly, he started moving, moaning. "Oh my God. Doctor! Doctor! He's waking up! Come on Grissom. Don't fall back again. Wake up. Oh my God!" Sara yelled, seeing Grissom's eyes open and then close. The doctor's rushed in and told Sara to wait outside. Sara leaving his room, heard screaming coming from Catherine's room. "Oh no." she said, running to Catherine's room. Catherine waking up also. More doctors came in and smiles broke out on their faces.

"It worked. The treatment worked. She's waking up. She'll be fine." The doctors said, taking her blood pressure and her pulse as it spiked.

"What treatment?" Sara asked, totally stunned.

"Remember that doctor we told you about? The one who knew the cure to locked-in syndrome? He set her up on this treatment to cure her. And it worked. She's waking up." The doctor said, smiling.

Sara's face broke out in a smile as she saw Catherine sit straight up and call for her.

"Sara! Oh my God! Sara! I was so scared!" Catherine screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sara joined her as they both cried and hugged and talked.

"We found him, Cath. We finally found him. The one who did this to you. We found him." Sara said, as Catherine's face broke out in a smile.

_**To be continued……

* * *

**_

Okay, I know I haven't post to this in who knows how long but I've had a writer's block for a long time. So I've finally got some inspiration back so here I am posting. There's going to at least 3 more chapters till I finish it up. I also wanted to put a positive spin on this chapter since the others were so...not positive. It's really stupid, it's a terrible chapter. I know. I'm just too lazy to fix it. Anyway, thanks for being so patient. Love ya'll and please R&R! THANKS!


End file.
